


𝒯ℴℊℯ𝓉𝒽ℯ𝓇 𝒟𝓇ℯ𝒶𝓂ℯ𝓇𝓈

by AnnElizabeth4105



Series: ♕𝙻𝙸𝚈𝙵 & 𝚜𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚘𝚏𝚏𝚜 𝚜𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚜☮︎︎ [2]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 60s, China Anne McClain - Freeform, Dafene Keen, F/M, Iain Armitage, Shanola Hampton - Freeform, Steve Howey - Freeform, The Beatles - Freeform, emma roberts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnElizabeth4105/pseuds/AnnElizabeth4105
Summary: "𝑌𝑜𝑢 𝑚𝑎𝑦 𝑠𝑎𝑦 𝐼'𝑚 𝑎 𝑑𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑚𝑒𝑟 𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝐼'𝑚 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑜𝑛𝑙𝑦 𝑜𝑛𝑒"☮︎︎𝐉𝗼𝐡𝐧 𝐋𝐞𝐧𝐧𝗼𝐧'𝐬 life got turned around when The Beatles broke up without his knowledge. His marriage with Yoko has been rocky due to the fact she doesn't like John dropping everything for his little sisters, The Walker Twins, and how he had admitted he still cares about his Ex-wife Cynthia.☮︎︎𝐀𝐮𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐲 𝐇𝗼𝐥𝐥𝐲 is an African American single mother,  whose life has been turned every which way when her husband leaves her for her best friends husband. Aubrey and her daughter, Chloe, moved to the UK with her Best Friend, Tiffany, and her kids, Winter and Felix, for a new start.☮︎︎𝐀𝐮𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐉𝗼𝐡𝐧'𝐬 worlds collide when Aubrey finally follows her dreams to become a jeweler. John starts to hide at Aubrey's work since it's his little sister, Scarlett, owns the store with Kelly Price. When John first sees Aubrey he feels something he hasn't felt since his first wife Cynthia. While Aubrey shoves down all of her feelings, being done with love since her husband left her. Will these two dreamers come together and create a bigger dream? Will John leave his second wife to chase Aubrey? Will Aubrey ever try love again?
Relationships: John Lennon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: ♕𝙻𝙸𝚈𝙵 & 𝚜𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚘𝚏𝚏𝚜 𝚜𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚜☮︎︎ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058885





	𝒯ℴℊℯ𝓉𝒽ℯ𝓇 𝒟𝓇ℯ𝒶𝓂ℯ𝓇𝓈

**WARNING: This book contains heavy topics and themes, continue at your own risk of language, and more.**  
☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎  
 **Muses:**

☁︎︎ ** _Shanola Hampton as Aubrey Holly_**  
☁︎ ** _Emmy Rossum as Tiffany Shaw_**  
☁︎︎ ** _Steve Howey as Kai Murphy_**  
☁︎︎ ** _Dafne Keen as Winter Shaw_**  
☁︎︎ ** _Iain Armitage as Felix Shaw_**  
☁︎︎ ** _China Anne McClain as Chloe Holly_**  
☁︎︎ ** _John Lennon as himself_**  
☁︎ ** _Julian Lennon as himself_**  
☁︎︎ ** _Cynthia Lennon as herself_**  
☁︎︎ ** _Yoko Ono as herself_**

☁︎ ** _Trevor Jackson as Parker Holly_**  
☁︎︎ ** _Jeremy Allen White as Carter Shaw_**  
☁︎ ** _Letitia Wright as Kennedy Holly_**  
☁︎ ** _Emma Kenney as Layla Shaw_**  
☁︎︎ ** _Ethan Cutkosky as Miles Shaw_**  
☁︎︎ ** _Emma Roberts as Scarlett & Star Walker_**  
☁︎︎ ** _Roger Taylor as himself_**  
☁︎︎ ** _George Harrison as himself_**

☁︎︎ ** _Lucy Hale as Kelly Price_**  
☁︎︎ ** _Zac Efron as Simon Walker_**  
☁︎︎ ** _Avril Lavigne as Joyce Allen_**  
☁︎︎ ** _Amanda Seyfried as Elaina Wilson_**  
☁︎︎ ** _Paul McCartney as himself_**  
☁︎︎ ** _Natalie Decker as Aurie Taylor_**  
☁︎︎︎ ** _Tim Staffell {and Jack Roth} as himself_**  
☁︎︎ ** _Ringo Starr as himself_**  
☁︎︎ ** _Maureen Starkey as herself_**

☁︎︎ ** _Kaya Scodelario as Desiree Walker_**  
☁︎︎ ** _Thomas Kuc as Shawn Wilson_**  
☁︎︎ ** _Tom Holland as Finley Lawson_**  
☁︎︎ ** _Caleb McLaughlin as Luke Jackson_**  
☁︎︎ ** _Millie Bobby Brown as Sloane Miller_**  
☁︎︎ ** _Sady Sink as Grace Conners_**  
☁︎︎ ** _Finn Wolfhard as Keith Joseph_**  
☁︎︎ ** _Gaten Matarazzo as Jack Clarkson_**  
☁︎︎ ** _Kristina Pimenova as Vicki Wilson_**  
☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎  
 **Notes:**  
End of chapter  
☮︎︎☁︎︎☮︎︎☁︎︎☮︎︎☁︎︎☮︎︎☁︎︎☮︎︎☁︎︎☮︎︎☁︎︎☮︎︎☁︎︎☮︎︎☁︎︎  
Switching scenes back and forth (mostly used for Third-Person POV)  
💎♬  
Authors note:  
𑁍

☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎☁︎︎

[Together Dreamers on Wattpad!](https://www.wattpad.com/story/207196324-%F0%9D%92%AF%E2%84%B4%E2%84%8A%E2%84%AF%F0%9D%93%89%F0%9D%92%BD%E2%84%AF%F0%9D%93%87-%F0%9D%92%9F%F0%9D%93%87%E2%84%AF%F0%9D%92%B6%F0%9D%93%82%E2%84%AF%F0%9D%93%87%F0%9D%93%88)

[𝙳𝚒𝚜𝚌𝚕𝚊𝚒𝚖𝚎𝚛: 𝚃𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚒𝚜 𝚊𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙻𝚒𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙸𝚗 𝚈𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚎𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝙵𝚘𝚛𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚜!]


End file.
